The Secret Gilmore
by imogirl
Summary: Set post season 7. A surprise is in store which changes the Gilmore family forever. **PLEASE REVIEW** Disclaimer: I own nothing excpet my thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place around one year after the end of Season 7; at Christmas. Luke and Lorelai are engaged and Rory is single and home for the holidays. Everything that happened in GG still happened and this bears no relation to what happens in my fanfic Five Years On.**

**

* * *

  
**

Lorelai pulled a face.

'I don't wanna go. Do we have to go? Don't you just want some mommy time?'

Rory raised her eyebrow at her mother. 'One evening.' She reasoned, 'One small evening.'

'You have had dinner with Emily and Richard before?'

Rory laughed. Since her departure just over a year ago, they hadn't had dinner with her grandparents once. Working on the campaign trail had kept her busy and this was the first proper down time she had enjoyed in a long time.

'It'll be over before you know it.'

'Again, you have had dinner with Emily and Richard before?'

Rory laughed. She wasn't much looking forward to the prospect either, but she would rather get it over and done with today, than have it hanging over her all week. Lorelai on the other hand would rather put it off indefinitely.

* * *

The maid let them in and took their coats, leading them through to the lounge. There was no sign of Emily or Richard.

'You think they're out?' said Lorelai, a glint in her eye. 'Or, or, the maid got so sick of them, she stabbed them and they're now hidden in the freezer?'

Rory suppressed a smile 'You'll be sorry if that's true.'

'I'm not lucky enough for it to be true. Anyway that's not the gruesomest.'

'Gruesomest?'

'It's a word' she lied ' and you call yourself a writer.'

There was still no sign of the Gilmore's.

'Wanna have some fun kid?' Lorelai looked mischievous.

Rory shook her head 'No.'

'Seriously you're no fun. You must have been switched at birth. My real daughter would be way more fun than you. I bet she's out there being crazy as we speak.'

At that moment Emily arrived looking flustered, Richard followed seconds behind her.

'What have you two been doing?' Lorelai teased.

'Lorelai if that is your attempt at crude humour…'

Lorelai was defeated.

'Rory,' they both greeted their granddaughter with a hug.

Richard poured their drinks as Emily quizzed Rory about life on the campaign bus. 'It all sounds dreadfully exciting, doesn't it Richard?'

Richard nodded in agreement.

'I'm just going to check how dinner is coming along.' Emily declared suddenly. 'Richard?'

'What? Oh yes. Excuse us.' He followed his wife.

'It takes two?' Lorelai mused.

'So they say.'

'Dirty.'

* * *

Emily and Richard had been acting oddly throughout dinner. Richard was unusually quiet and Emily seemed nervous, dodging any questions about what had been happening by asking incessant questions. When the doorbell rang midway through dessert, it almost sent the pair through the roof.

'Christmas carollers.' Emily explained upon investigating. She was obviously relieved.

'At Christmas?' Lorelai exclaimed incredulously, 'Whatever next?'

Her comment was ignored.

Moments later, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Richard who went to check it out. He returned with a solemn look on his face.

'Who was it this time? The Easter Bunny?' joked Lorelai.

Richards's expression was unchanged.

'We'll have coffee in the lounge.' He announced.

'Is that where our presents are?' Lorelai almost sang.

'Lorelai please will you cut out the smart remarks for just one second?' Emily snapped.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory followed them through to the lounge. A young woman sat nervously on one couch. Seeing them, she stood.

'Hi, I'm Elizabeth, or Libby for short. Everyone calls be Libby, except my grandparents who call me Elizabeth. And, I had a friend at college who called me Lizzie, but apart from that it's Libby.'

Lorelai smiled. 'I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory. Well Lorelai technically, but Rory.'

'I am so pleased to meet you both. I have heard so much about you both.'

'Well, we have heard absolutely nothing about you.' Lorelai was obviously confused as to who this woman was.

'That's my fault I'm afraid.' Richard spoke. 'Please sit.'

They all did as they were told.

'You see, I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you about,' he searched for the right words 'this situation, but it never arrived. So, that leaves us here.'

'Here we are.' Lorelai was nervous. She had no idea about what was happening. Her mind was so blank; she couldn't even find a joke to ease the tension.

'I suppose you're wondering who this young lady is.'

'Of course they are Richard.' Emily was sharp with him.

'Yes, of course. Well there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out with it.'

All eyes were on him as he summoned the courage to speak the next words.

'Lorelai, Elizabeth here, she is your sister.'

'Half sister.' Interrupted Emily, seeming keen to make the point.

'Rory, that obviously makes her your Aunt.'


	2. Chapter 2

The room descended into silence.

'My sister? What do you mean my sister? I don't have a sister. I think I'd know if I had a sister and I don't, so she can't be. She can't be. There's no way.'

Rory looked confused. 'I have an Aunt?'

'No sweetie. It's a misunderstanding that's all. Now, lets go home and leave your grandparents to sort this out.' She stood to leave.

'Lorelai, sit down.' Richard looked serious. Lorelai ignored him.

'Sit down Lorelai', he repeated, more forcefully this time. Unused to hearing her father use this tone, she obeyed.

* * *

Richard went on to explain how during his and Emily's courtship, they had separated briefly and he had met Carolyn, Elizabeth's mother.

'It was only a brief encounter,' explained Richard. 'Emily and I were reacquainted and the whole affair was forgotten. Believe me, I didn't know about Elizabeth, Libby, until six months ago.'

Six months, thought Lorelai, he had known for six whole months, yet was only telling her now.

Carolyn, it transpired had passed away, and whilst sorting through her belongings, Libby had stumbled across some old letters and photographs which had led to Richard and the Gilmore's.

Lorelai struggled to take in everything that had been said. Her head filled with endless thoughts and questions. Libby seemed nice; Lorelai imagined their childhood, had they known of each others' existence. Would they have played together? Braided each others hair? Confided in each other? How different could things have been?

'You didn't know? You had no idea?' she asked.

Richard shook his head sadly. Lorelai turned her attention to her new sibling.

* * *

'So, are you married? Do you have children? What do you do? Do you like coffee?'

'Lorelai…' Richard began to scold her.

'It's okay,' laughed Libby. 'I was married, for ten years, but Derek passed away. I have two children: Rebecca, she's eighteen and is about to graduate high school and James, he's fifteen. I design greeting cards for a living and yes, I love coffee.'

'What about brandy? 'Cause I love brandy. In fact, I could drink one right about now?'

'In fact I do.'

'Brandy's all round dad.' Lorelai called.

'Not for me.' Rory politely declined.

'Yes she will.' Lorelai quietened her protests. 'I'll drink yours.'

The sisters took it in turns to fire questions at each other, both of them curious. They had many similarities, but also many differences.

'It's getting late.' Richard announced. Glancing at her watch Lorelai realised that it was almost midnight.

They made plans to continue their questioning over coffee, with Lorelai careful not to suggest Luke's – the townspeople of Stars Hollow would have a field day with this one.

* * *

Once in the car, Lorelai fell silent.

'I can't believe it,' murmured Rory as she pulled the car off of the drive. 'It's all so un-Gilmore.'

'God yeah!' cried Lorelai, 'Dad has a love child. Who'd have thought?'

'She seems nice.' Offered Rory after a moment's consideration.

True, she did seem nice. Not how Lorelai would imagine her sister would be. In a way, she mused, she seemed like the daughter Emily wishes Lorelai had been. Emily. In all the drama, Lorelai hadn't spared a thought for her mother. It must be difficult, after all those decades of marriage. For a rare moment, she felt pity, and even compassion for her mother.

'You know this is just typical.' She laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

'How so?'

'Appearing in the run up to Christmas? That's just a ludicrously brazen attempt to get more Christmas gifts. It's just plain sneaky!'

'Maybe she'll fit in perfectly with the Gilmore's then.' Giggled Rory.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke listened intently as Lorelai relayed the events, which had unfolded over dinner.

'Jeez.' He murmured, 'and noone had any idea?

Lorelai shook her head 'Nope. Nothings. Nada.'

'Wow.'

'My thoughts exactly.'

'So, how's Rory? How did she take it?'

Lorelai shrugged. 'I don't think I've ever seen her so quiet. She's over at Lane's. She was pretty shocked.'

'I can imagine.'

'I just can't get my head around it. I mean, how the hell do you have a daughter and not know anything about it? How can you be so ignorant, so oblivious to it all? It just doesn't make…' she stopped, realising what she had said. 'Oh, Luke I'm sorry I didn't mean you. I wasn't thinking about you and April, I mean, that's obviously different. That was like, eleven years. This is over forty.'

'It's okay, I know…'

'Me and my big mouth.' She sighed, shaking her head.

'So what now?'

Lorelai shrugged. In a way she was happy with how her life was now, she didn't feel like she needed anybody else in it; but then she wanted to get to know her new sister. She felt like she had to.

* * *

'Oh my God!' Lane gasped. 'A secret daughter?'

Rory nodded. 'Totally out of the blue, she just arrived at dinner. So unexpected.'

'So what is she like?'

Rory shrugged 'She seems nice but…'

'But?'

'She doesn't seem like a Gilmore. Probably because she isn't really she's a …I don't even know her last name. She has kids though. A girl and a boy. I have cousins.'

'I wonder what they're like?'

Rory pondered this for a moment.

'How cool would it be to find out there is a whole family out there you know nothing about, but they're going to be such a big part of your lives. I'm sorry that's insensitive.'

'Nah, it's okay. I just haven't really taken it in properly yet. This is big Lane. This is really big.'

* * *

Lorelai was busy tidying.

'I never realised this place was such a sty.' She complained, shoving a pile of magazines into one of the kitchen cupboards.

'Seriously?' Luke seemed astounded.

'Not the time Luke.' She stopped him before he started the lecture she knew almost by heart.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

'Oh my God, they're here.' Lorelai's stomach was doing somersaults.

'Shall I?' Luke offered, but Lorelai was already almost at the door.

'Hey!' she greeted them a little too cheerily. 'Come On in. Come on in.'

Rebecca and James followed their mother into the lounge, as Lorelai dashed into the kitchen to fetch coffee and cakes, all courtesy of Luke's.

Conversation didn't flow easily among them, which resulted in Lorelai and Rory taking it in turns to fill the silence with nervous babbling.

Rebecca barely spoke a word, deciding she didn't want much to do with her new family, while James equally looked like he would rather be any place but where he was. Lorelai couldn't blame them; this couldn't be the best way to spend the Christmas holidays.

'So do you like to read?' Rory asked, quickly running out of small talk topics.

Rebecca gave her a look, which spoke volumes. 'Not really.'

She turned to James who shook his head replying 'I like comics.'

'I love books.' Rory started, but decided to leave it at that. She didn't want the tension to mount any higher than it already was.

'So, Luke has a daughter – April. She's fourteen. We'll have to introduce you.'

'Sure.' Rebecca seemed less than thrilled.

Lorelai searched her mind for something that might appeal to these sullen teenagers. She realised how lucky she had been with Rory. Rory had never gone through this stage.

'How about films?' Luke offered. 'Lorelai and Rory love movies.'

Rebecca nodded. 'Yeah, I like movies.'

'Me too.' Agreed James.

'Great, shall we go get DVDs.' Lorelai jumped to her feet. 'And how about junk food? Twizzlers? Popcorn, potato chips?'

The teens nodded, almost enthusiastically.

'And we could call by Luke's and get some supplies.' Contributed Rory, 'burgers, fries, onion rings. Anything you like.'

* * *

'You Lucas Danes are my hero.' Smiled Lorelai as she locked up the house. 'I don't know how I shall ever thank you enough.' She raised an eyebrow. 'Well…'

Luke laughed. 'Not in front of the children.'

'They are not children.' Lorelai smiled 'They are…. very difficult adolescents who probably know a lot more about the ways of the world than I could ever teach them.'


	4. Chapter 4

'So, what do you think?' Lorelia asked as they waited for their meals at Luke's. She always felt strangely proud when introducing new people to the world of Luke's Diner.

'Cool.' Rebecca replied in between slurps of her chocolate shake.

'Mmm' nodded James in agreement.

'I think you're a hit Mr Danes,' she laughed 'That's one hell of a recommendation you just got there.'

'You can keep your Michelin stars. Just gimme a 'cool' or a 'mmm.'

'Well I think the evening was a success,' concluded Lorelai as she divided up the leftover candy. 'Sure, it got off to a shaky start, but it all turned out fine in the end.'

'Thanks to Luke.'

'My Luke. Bringing people together over coffee and fries.'

Rory took a huge bite from a licquorice stick. 'Can you believe Rebecca has never read Austen or Tolstoy or even Judy Blume.'

'Incredible.'

'She's 'all about the music'; but not even real music. She listens to Justin Timberlake.'

'Honey, nobody listens to Justin Timberlake. They only watch.'

'Ugh mom. He's young enough to be…'

'A very young toy boy. Anyway, he dated Cameron Diaz, so he obviously likes the older woman.'

'Yeah as in Cameron Diaz, not you.'

'Hey, I'm young – ish and I can look attractive with the right lighting. Anyway, like Miss Patty says 'you're only as old as the man you feel.''

'Gross.'

'I got more…'

'Stop mom. Stop. Stop. Stop.'

Lorelai laughed 'Hey, maybe I should have this conversation with Rebecca?'

'And scar her for life?'

'Well it's either me or dinner with Emily and Richard tomorrow night.'

Rory rolled her eyes. She had forgotten about that – two dinners with her grandparents within a week.

'We should have warned them.'

'What and spoil our fun?' Lorelai gave a wicked laugh.

* * *

As the maid led them through, Libby and the children were already there. Rebecca looked uncomfortable and awkward in her floral dress and heels. Although everything about her screamed the lasylike elegance Emily would love, her expression was still very much sullen teenager. James acted the part much better, which surprised Lorelai somewhat.

'Come on in, come on in.' Emily greeted them with fake enthusiasm.

'Vodka martini, straight up with a twist.' Ordered Lorelai.

'Would you like a drink Lorelai?'

'Yes, yes, yes.'

'Rory?'

'I'll just have a club soda, I'm the designated driver.'

They indulged in the typical small talk as they waited for dinner. Drinks hour seemed more like drinks year to them all. None of them were entirely sure as to how to act around each other. Instead of discussing any important or meaningful topics, they stuck to more trivial subject matter.

They chose to have after dinner coffee in the lounge, where conversation remained stilted. Rebecca and James answered in monosyllables, whilst Lorelai and Rory overcompensated, chattering non-stop which made for an interesting evening.

* * *

'It ain't even over yet.' Lorelai complained 'It's only December twenty third.'

'At least you got to numb your senses with alcohol. I vote you as driver next time.'

'I vote we drag Luke along to drive.'

'Yeah, how come Luke gets out of it anyway?'

'Work, and the fact that he's not Gilmore.'

'Lame excuses. Christmas is for families and he wants to be part of it – that means for better or worse.'

'Emily and Richard certainly qualify as worse.'

'Besides Rebecca and James like him.'

'Yeah, he's down with the kids.'

'Mom, never say that.'

'Down with the kids, down with the kids, down with the kids.'

Rory rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'Down with the kids.'


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelai poured the contents of a bag if tortilla chips into a bowl and grabbed the salsa and guacamole. She and Rory were looking forward to an evening alone, with only their combined body weight in junk food and Johnny Depp for company.

There was a knock at the door. For a moment, Lorelai contemplated ignoring it, but then decided against it.

It was Rebecca.

'Oh, hey Rebecca.' She was surprised to say the least.

'Aunt Lorelai. Can I come in?'

'Sure. Oh, and please don't call me Aunt Lorelai. Just Lorelai is fine. Aunt sounds so old and stuffy. Don't say it.'

Rebecca didn't smile, but just followed Lorelai into the lounge.

'Help yourself.' She gestured towards the array of snacks laid out on the coffee table. Rebecca half-heartedly took a handful of chips, but didn't eat any.

Lorelai looked at the teen. Her eyes were red and blotch as if she had been crying. She had no idea what she could possibly be doing here.

'So…' she wondered how to broach the subject, 'how are you?'

'I'm pregnant.' Rebecca announced.

'Oh. Right. Um.' Lorelai was shocked.

'I don't know who to talk to. Mum'd have a fit; and I remember hearing you got knocked up young.'

Knocked up. Such a charming phrase. 'I was sixteen when I fell pregnant with Rory, yes.'

'What do I do Aunt… er, I mean Lorelai? I don't think I can look after a baby. I'm too young; and I'm not even mature for my age.'

'Trust me, when that kids pops out of you, you grow up pretty fast.'

Rebecca stared blankly at her. 'I don't feel ready.'

'I know it's scary..'

'It's more than scary.'

Lorelai knew exactly how she was feeling.

'What about the father? Does he know?'

Rebecca shook her head. 'Y'see that's another thing. I'm not entirely sure who the father is.'

'Oh.' This was a night full of shocks.

'My boyfriend Grant and my ex Leo kinda overlapped a little.'

'Oh.' Lorelai repeated. She had been incredibly lucky with Rory; she was only now realising just how lucky.

Rory burst through the door laden down with bags of food from Luke's.

'Hey mom, are you ready to lock all the doors and unplug the phone? I need a night with absolutely no…Oh, Rebecca. Hi.'

Lorelai nodded her head towards the kitchen.

'You know what we need to go with these tortilla chips? Coke.' She made a swift exit towards the kitchen, where Rory was waiting.

* * *

'Oh my God! Do I have Agony Aunt tattoed across my forehead?

Rory squinted at her mother. 'I can't really see for all the other words.'

'Cute.'

'What's happening?'

'She's pregnant. I'm not even sure if I should be telling you this, but she is.'

'Oh.' Rory could sense that there was more.

'She can't tell Libby…'

'So she came to you?'

'What can I say I have these great caring and empathetic qualities.'

'And you've been through it yourself.'

'And that.'

Rory got three plates from the cupboard and began sharing the food out. It was a good job they always got too much.

'You're not going to tell mom are you?' Rebecca asked, her eyes wide.

'Of course not. It's not my place. You will have to tell her though, you do know that?'

'Yeah I know.'

'Okay, that is Mrs Serious done for the day. Now, lets pig out and drool over one Mr Depp.'

Rebecca smiled.

* * *

By the time Finding Neverland had finished, Rebecca had fallen asleep. Lorelai gently covered her with a throw.

'Don't you think we should tell Libby? She'll be worrying.'

'I already called her.'

Rory picked up a selection of DVDs and looked through them.

'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl' or should we go for 'From Hell'?'

Lorelai pondered this for a moment.

'I do love a little Captain Jack, but tonight I think I'm in the mood for a little bloody murder.'

'Should I be worried that you're in the mood for bloody murder?'

'No more than usual.'

Rory nodded and put the DVD on.


End file.
